As a technique for shooting a moving image in which the viewpoint moves smoothly, techniques such as tracking and dollying for shooting while moving a camera mounted on a dolly are known. However, shooting while moving requires a dolly for mounting the camera and rails for moving the dolly in a certain direction, and was not easy for a general camera user to implement.
Meanwhile, a technology for generating a still image at a virtual viewpoint using a plurality of parallax images obtained at the same timing is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-191351).
However, in moving image shooting and moving image editing, there was previously no technique that considered viewpoint movement using parallax images.